


Toil and Trouble

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Foe Yay, Gen, Honor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02e07 Crossfire, Power Dynamics, Power Play, References to Macbeth, Second Chances, Short One Shot, Treachery, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Even with that, he still managed to reach for her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Dreadwing/Arachnid – finale"

When Dreadwing first met Airachnid, he managed to see how her skills on and off the battlefield would be worthy and benefit the Decepticon cause. She did, nevertheless, show that she wasn't the best one for teamwork and partnership. After all, Airachnid's penchant for cruelty was renowned. Dreadwing knew that it wasn't masked that effortlessly, or lack thereof.

He knew that if she had wanted to leave the Decepticons, she would have gotten out of there the first chance she had. She didn't. With that, he still kept his guard up when he was close to her.

Dreadwing had considered the possibility that she was treacherous. He found her to be a worthy opponent. Even though they were on the same side, practically gilded to the Decepticon cause, she still was fearsome and brusque. She fought dishonorably, with such cunning attacks and underhanded tricks, while he fought outward and upfront. They both showed no mercy.

He knew that she was on her own side, no one's else's. In that, he saw in himself. He was absolutely sure that she would try to snuff out his spark. Even with that, he still managed to reach for her hand.

Dreadwing wanted to see if Airachnid was ready for the conclusion of their skirmish, from all the toil and trouble, because the finale was close at hand.


End file.
